bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Tar
Tar Skullshatter is a member of the Iron Legion's Shatter warband, a member of Blade Company. This profile is a work in progress. Appearance Tar's entire body appears largely muscle, with perhaps in his arms comparatively than his legs, but not disproportionately so. His claws have become dulled from running on all fours, but a lack of purpose for them bears little care from the bulky charr. Dark stripes string across his figure, interrupting the orange fur covering his entire body head to toe. At the end of his tail is a black tuft, though his mane has developed a darker blood-orange hue. His face, losing the stripes and adopting a black and orange pattern, is largely clear of scars or missing fur, like the rest of him. Light blue eyes scan the area regularly and fangs jut from lip, crossing over each other like a jigsaw puzzle. Favored armour seen on Tar is metal bound by leather, fastened haphazardly with little attention paid to appearance. If it fits, it sticks. Personality and Beliefs Personality Despite his bulk and disposition as a bodybuilding warrior, Skullshatter maintains a rugged appearance, but also a strong social connection with his peers. Outsiders are treated as any other stranger, though racial differences play major factors in his sense of trust and forthcoming. Given time, friends of Tar's who find themselves in need of a helping hand will easily be granted such, doubly so if dangled a promise of drinks afterward. Beliefs High Legion methodology has proven itself time and time again to Tar, who grew up knowing that their race had slain the beings who would call themselves gods, and would gladly accept the change to try so himself. History Recent Tar has recently joined the Blade Company, alongside his fellow 'bandmates of Shatter. Childhood The warrior had a typical fahrar upbringing with his childhood friends Kaius, Jaga, Tyton, Izoh, and Maro who was a late addition. As they grew older, their relationship grew strong. Tar would never think twice about giving everything he has for his warband. When being tested as a whole for skills vital to every cub, he always remained in last if ever assembly was required, preferring to use his hammer for destruction, rather than construction. Wielding such a hefty weapon gave him the muscle required for working anvils, which remains the only craft Tar actually participates in. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Wielding large and cumbersome objects throughout his upbringing provided more than enough physical training to score him a boastful array of musculature, namely upper body strength. Through tireless work, relentless attacks, and vigorous exercise Tar has proved inwardly that he can fend for himself against a myriad of foes, big and small. Melee is obviously his strongest point, but ranged combat falls on his skills with a rifle. He's aware his bow skills require work, but the rifle seemed more appropriate to him. When not lugging a hammer or greatsword, there is typically a rifle slung across his back. Like most charr, Tar carries a small single-shot pistol at his side. Preparation never hurt anyone, least of all him. Weaknesses Tar's rough outward appearance makes him a formidable foe, from the right side. He is frequently seen seemingly missing a large portion of his armour, a necessary measure to keep him balanced in combat when heaving a heavy weapon. Most of the damage he takes with his left leg forward, primarily showing that side specifically, so his right stays mostly lightly armored. Recently however, he has adopted a more reasonably protective suit, opting for a more even stance. Years of uneven weight distribution hanging off his body has him unbalanced for the time being, leaving him teetering in the odd fight. Inwardly, he lacks a certain measure of intellectual capacity. There are times when he can spout knowledge he may have picked up from an article read or conversation overheard, but in truth this only serves to provide a false image of sophistication. Tar, in body and mind, is a warrior whose main objectives are clear as crystal. Crush. Kill. Hakka. Category:Character Category:Shatter Warband